El Espejo
by Marieene
Summary: Un misterioso espejo permite que dos jóvenes, uno que toda su vida había estado encerrado y otro de sangre real, comenzaran una sana amistad secreta. Amistad que con el tiempo evolucionara en algo más. Y que el destino intentara separar…Secretos, mentiras, destino y una profecía poco encantadora… Thor & Loki *Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Las paredes eran exageradamente altas, sin un fin que se pudiera ver, y de un color arena suave, que con la luz en ocasiones parecían adoptar un color dorado. Pero no había mucho que apreciar, pues éstas estaban cubiertas por largas tiras de libros apilados llegando a superar los dos metros de alto. Solo había dos estantes que desbordaban libros, los demás estaban desparramados en el suelo y amontonados en rincones. El extraño cuarto era un perfecto círculo, sin puerta ni ventanas. El techo era imposible de ver, y desde las alturas una luz, que simulaba ser solar, descendía para iluminar el centro del cuarto. Solo había una cosa que distaba en aquel lugar y que de cierta forma decoraba el ambiente: Un enorme y viejo Espejo de pie. Estaba cubierto con una tela de terciopelo rojo para que nada se reflejara, pues al inquilino de semejante y acogedor lugar no le gustaba verse en ese enorme espejo.

_Ese_ inquilino era un débil y pequeño niño de unos ocho años tal vez. No superaba la medida promedio de jóvenes de su misma edad y su físico era notable por su delgadez. Lo que podría llamar la atención a muchos y asustar a muchos otros era el extraño color de la piel y de los ojos del pequeño. Su cuerpo era de un azul oceánico con finas marcas más oscuras, éstas eran una sarta de simbología extraña. Y sus ojos eran tan rojos como un buen vino tinto o como la sangre más pura. Por otro lado su vestimenta era tan solo un par de pieles cubriendo su cintura, unas botas y una capa bien voluminosa con pieles tupidas y suaves. Solo se sacaba la capa para extenderla en el suelo y así poder dormir más cómodamente.

Su única diversión eran los libros, cintos e incluso miles de ellos que lo rodeaban. Y no había perdía el tiempo, desde que lo habían mandado a ese lugar su vida había sido dedicada puramente a leer, aprender y comprender las páginas amarillentas de aquellos volúmenes. Con los años, había aprendido tantas cosas magnificas como diferentes culturas, idiomas y escrituras. Podía hablar como los habitantes de Midgard, y cabía decir que en ese mundo varios idiomas se hablaban, pero él consiguió aprenderse la gran mayoría. Había aprendido algo muy importante; que él pertenecía a una raza llamada Los Gigantes de Hielo y que su mundo era Jotunheim. La escritura de SU mundo era bastante vulgar y tosca, pero la había aprendido a la perfección. Sabía intachablemente que había nueve mundos, e incluso sospechaba que había más. Todo su tiempo fue dedicado a ingerir conocimiento…después de todo no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer realmente.

Con el tiempo también aprendió que tenía una habilidad muy extraña, y más aun para ser un jötunn. Era capaz de utilizar magia, un poder que no comprendió hasta que se encontró con un regordete libro del cual aprendió infinitos hechizos y conjuros. Le había llevado varios meses descifrar y aprender de aquellas paginas, y aun seguía investigándolo. Pronto la luz comenzó a disminuir su intensidad y comprendió que la hora de dormir se acercaba. Cerró el gran libro y lo apoyó con cuidado en el suelo a su lado. Se desprendió y desató el seguro de su peluda capa para tenderla, y seguidamente, tenderse él mismo sobre la tela utilizando la parte más peluda como almohada. Suspiró mirando el libro a su lado. ¿Existiría algún conjuro para sacarlo del encierro? Cerró sus rojizos ojos y se acomodó entre los pliegues de la cálida tela. No sentía frio ni calor, pero aun así se acurrucó en el suelo.

- ¿Porqué me encerraron en este lugar? –Susurró a los libros con los ojos cerrados. Por mucho que leyera, ningún libro tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. Volvió a suspirar con resignación y tristeza y pensando en los últimos conjuros que había aprendido quedó dormido bajo una tenue luz que nunca se apagaba por completo pero que cuando era hora de levantarse se iba encendiendo de apoco hasta llegar a su máxima luminosidad. Solo se levantaba, leía, practicaba y dormía. Esa era su rutina. Nunca tenía hambre, ni sed. Nada.

Ese día se dedicó a un libro de armas. _Como utilizarlas en combate, como enfrentar a los enemigos y como sacarle mejor provecho_, utilizándolas de diferentes maneras. Parecía sencillo, pero debía practicar. Como primer arma eligió la típica y obvia espada. Todos lo héroes tenían una o sabían empuñar una. Con su magia materializó una muy filosa, además hizo una copia de si mismo, era exactamente él mismo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que lo hacia. Le dio una espada a su copia para así poder atacar y no practicar inútilmente con su sombra. Ambos se prepararon, el joven azul que era una copia se colocó en posición de defensa, concentrándose esperó el ataque de su original, el cual no tardo en llegar dando un fuerte golpe de espadas. Luego de un par de estocadas, Loki se colocó en defensa y recibió los golpes de la copia. Y por ultimo ambos atacaron libremente. Una de las espadas salió volando por los aires y la copia quedó indefensa en el suelo.

Al verse vencido en el piso de su prisión, un cosquilleo se removió en su estomago. El se había vencido a sí mismo con la espada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y chasqueó la lengua. Con desgana lanzó la espada al suelo provocando un ruido metálico y ésta a los segundos desapareció. Ayudo a su copia a levantarse y tomó el libro para elegir otra arma mas apropiada.

- La espada no me gusta… -Comentó, dando fin a su búsqueda. –Probemos con las hachas. –Pero los toscos movimientos de aquel instrumento de guerra no le gustó para nada. No era nada bello, ni nada certero según su lógica. No era lo que buscaba. Y como a la espada, desechó el hacha tirándola al suelo. Lo siguiente fue: La lanza. Con ésta se desempeñó mucho mejor. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y de una mortalidad segura. Podía tranquilamente atacar a media distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque prefería la larga distancia y la seguridad de que él podía dar un golpe mortal antes de que el enemigo se enterara. Dejó la lanza a un lado, como segunda opción.

Por muy agitado que estuviera, no había gota de sudor en su frente. Con solo descansar unos minutos ya estaba listo para seguir. Continuó puliendo su puntería con un arco y flechas. Algunos libros terminaron con agujeros en sus tapas y algunas copias heridas. Aunque no consiguió darle a ninguna en algún punto vital. Eso solo era cuestión de práctica. Aun así se estaba frustrando no ser bueno con ningún arma. Con la magia era completamente distinta, en tan solo uno o dos intentos podía conseguir cualquier cosa, pero con esas toscas herramientas y elementos de barbaros no podía conseguir hacerlo como él quería.

- Pues entonces mi arma será la magia. –Sonrió mientras poniéndose en posición, como si estuviera por salir corriendo en cualquier momento, miró al frente, hacia la pared y en un parpadeo algo salió disparado de su mano y terminó incrustado en la maciza pared. Con asombro y auto orgullo se miró la mano de la cual había lanzado una daga mágica. Con confianza, volvió a intentarlo y sonrió alegremente cuando obtuvo el mismo resultado exacto. De su mano, que se encontraba completamente vacía, se podía apreciar apenas un resplandor pequeño de luz verde y antes de que algún enemigo pudiera adivinar lo que pasaba, una daga se materializaba en ese momento y terminaba perforando lo que él quisiera. De ese modo ni siquiera tendría que andar acarreando un arma pesada y tendría el don de la sorpresa, pues nadie podría adivinar que en verdad siempre andaba armado. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa decoró su joven y tierno rostro.

Siguió practicando puntería y velocidad. Tan entretenido estaba que cuando vio que uno de sus ataques iba a impactar con el tapado espejo, ya era demasiado tarde. Quiso detenerlo, pero la daga impacto fuertemente en el centro del espejo y fue ahí cuando consiguió desvanecerla. Cerró los ojos esperando que miles de trozos cayeran al suelo, pero nada pasó. Cuando los abrió, contempló como la tela que cubría el gran espejo se deslizaba por los bordes con elegancia y caía suavemente a los pies del mueble, dejando éste a la vista de sus ojos rojos. Se miró en el reflejo, su piel tan azul como siempre. El espejo estaba intacto, ni roto ni resquebrajado. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, no había señal de la daga. Ahora comprendía que podía desmaterializarla cuando quisiera. Pero entonces ¿La daga había golpeado el espejo? Si era así, ahora debería estar lleno de vidrio el suelo, pero no lo estaba. Dio otro par de pasos hacia adelante y quedó frente al mueble, a sus pies, la tela aterciopelada y roja como sus ojos descansaba arrugándose en algunas partes.

Volvió su mirada al frente en donde un par de ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada. Sus ojos. Con lentitud levantó una mano y temerario fue acercándola hasta tocar el frio material del espejo. Estaba completamente sano…_normal_. Suspiró y apreció como su reflejo parecía tocarle la mano, conectándolos. Estaba tan solo. Se sentía infinitamente solitario. Abandonado. Sin recuerdos y sin saber porque lo habían dejado en ese lugar… ¿Acaso había echo algo malo?

Con bronca y un odio naciente retiró la mano y se giró, pero algo llamo su atención inmediatamente. Quedó de piedra, curioso y asustado al ver como el solido espejo parecía tomar otra densidad. De donde había estado apoyada su mano, ahora nacían círculos que se movían hacia afuera como ondas. Era algo similar a lo que sucede cuando, en aguas cristalinas, se arroja una pequeña piedra. Era inexplicablemente raro y bello. Luego de unos segundos, todo pareció volver a la normalidad y con renovada curiosidad encaró el espejo y sus ojos se desorbitaron de la sorpresa al notar que no era su reflejo lo que el espejo le devolvía, sino algo completamente diferente. Quedó de nariz contra el vidrio, casi tocándolo, pero no se atrevía aun a hacer contacto, y observó como del otro lado, como si fuese una puerta, podía verse claramente lo que parecía una biblioteca, con centenares de libros en altos e infinitos estantes. Se asombro y se emocionó. ¡Todo lo que podía aprender si tuviera esos libros! Su corazón se aceleró y siguió moviendo su vista de un lado hacia el otro. En el centro de ese lugar de ensueño había una mesa larga y en una de las sillas de rustica madera había un niño rubio que parecía enfadado y frustrado intentando entender algo de un gran libro.

Al verlo su respiración se detuvo al igual que su corazón. Dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo, pero un extraño cosquilleo le impedía alejarse mas. Se quedó observando al niño que parecía ser un poco más grande que él. Se impresionó con lo brillante de aquellos cabellos dorados. No podía ver nada más, pero aun así no quitó la vista del joven sentado.

Largo rato pasó hasta que el niño rubio, ofuscado y completamente vencido, suspiró y cerró enojado el libro provocando un estrepitoso eco en todo el lugar. Se levantó y cuando se disponía a irse, noto por vez primera que el gran espejo que siempre había estado tapado ahora se encontraba al descubierto con las mantas rojas tiradas en el suelo. Se acercó y fue ahí que noto algo más. Su cuerpo se congeló y por un momento hubo miedo en sus grandes ojos azules. Sus pies no le respondían, pero si lo hubiesen hecho, él sin duda hubiese salido corriendo en busca de guardias.

Esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por Loki, quien avergonzado de su apariencia se alejó un paso hacia atrás. ¿Acaso aquel niño podía verlo? Estaba claro que su figura había provocado aquella reacción en el rubio y sabia perfectamente que su raza no era de las más agradables. Los libros le habían enseñado lo brutales que podían ser los Gigantes, y no podía culpar al niño por mirarlo con miedo, no obstante, eso le dolió profundamente. Ambos se miraron con miedo, pero ninguno hizo movimiento alguno. Sus ojos no se apartaban del opuesto hasta que el rubio hablo con firmeza y autoridad fingida.

- ¿Eres un Gigante de Hielo? –Para Loki no estaba claro si eso había sido una pregunta o una afirmación, pero solo pudo asentir con lentitud ante la duda. El otro niño parecía intranquilo, pero no se movió de su lugar. –Nunca había visto un Gigante tan…pequeño. –Comentó, animándose a dar un paso hacia adelante para observar mejor. Pero solo pudo notar como el otro hacia una especie de puchero ante el comentario que había dicho. Aquello le produjo mucha gracia y sonrió sin darse cuenta. –Una sola vez vi a un jötunn…-Se silenció un momento, como comparándolos y volvió a hablar: -Pero no te pareces en nada. –El miedo que había tenido se esfumó por completo. Aquel Gigante parecía un pequeño niño indefenso y débil, y no veía en sus ojos grandes y rojos intención alguna de atacarlo. Luego de unos segundos de analizarse mutuamente el rubio cayó en la cuenta de algo.- ¿Puedes entenderme? –El pequeño del otro lado del espejo asintió nuevamente con la cabeza. –No muchos pueden hablar nuestro idioma. ¡Es sorprendente que siendo tan pequeño tú puedas! –Dijo emocionado. –Me llamo Thor. –Sonrió ampliamente. -¿Tu como te llamas? –Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír con calidez. El niño azul dudó un segundo, indeciso y desconfiado, pero se acercó más y respondió:

- Loki. –Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio lo escuchara. Éste sonrió alegremente.

- Loki. –Repitió –Es un lindo nombre –Dijo inocentemente. Y contagiado por la sonrisa del rubio, el niño azul sonrió con timidez. Esa era la primera vez que veía a alguien. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien. Y era un niño como él, tal vez más grande, pero no demasiado. Dentro de su corazón, no cabía más felicidad. Ya no estaba solo. Luego de tantos años de estar encerrado viendo únicamente libros y fotos de otras personas, al fino tenía en frente a alguien verdadero, de carne y huesos.

Los dos se enfrentaron, uno de cada lado del espejo y no dejaban de observarse con una sonrisa alegre y sincera. Eran tan diferentes, tan contrarios, pero nada de eso importaba. No para ellos que eran todavía inocentes y puros de corazón. Sin darse cuenta acababan de conocer su destino…uno incierto, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Eran solo dos niños que se alegraban de encontrar a un amigo con el cual compartir todo. Por que sin que lo supieran, ambos se sentían solos, cada uno a su manera y en sus circunstancias, pero solos al final. Pero ahora ya no lo estarían nunca mas…ahora se tendrían el uno al otro, porque frente al espejo se comenzaba a gestar una hermosa amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

El pequeño Thor caminaba velozmente por los pasillos, intentando con poco éxito, no correr o seria regañado. A paso ligero pero no exagerado, pasaba pasillo tras pasillo y salón tras salón, hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble, alta como un gigante y pesada como el martillo Mjolnir. La abrió y cerró luego de entrar, ahora, sin que nadie lo pudiera ver, corrió acaloradamente hasta el espejo y le quitó de un manotón el delicado lienzo de terciopelo rojo que lo cubría. Pegando su nariz al cristal, dio un par de golpecitos con los nudillos de sus manos y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al notar un pequeño bulto moverse del otro lado del espejo.

Loki, que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo, se despertó asustado en un principió al escuchar los desconocidos golpecitos. Alarmado observó a su alrededor con temeraria desesperación hasta dar con el producto de dicho ruido. En sus labios una brillante sonrisa se formó y de un salto se levantó para ir al encuentro del rubio, no sin antes juntar de un tirón su capa y colocársela alrededor del cuerpo. De la emoción por haber conocido a Thor, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, sus pequeños ojos se negaban a cerrarse y su mente no dejaba de pensar en la rubia cabellera de su _nuevo, primer_ y _único amigo_.

- ¡Loki! –Gritaba excitado el pequeño de ojos azules mientras seguía golpeando el cristal. Vio como el pequeño bulto se movía con rapidez hacia él y como un par de ojos rojos lo miraban con felicidad y entusiasmo, y eso no hizo más que alegrarlo. Se sentó frente al espejo y esperó a que el otro hiciera lo mismo. - ¡Hola! –Dijo sonriente y el otro lo imitó. – ¡Devoré mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude para poder venir a verte! ¡Casi me atraganto! –Rio llevándose una mano al cuello. -¿Tu ya desayunaste? –Preguntó curioso notando que no podía ser posible porque lo había visto despertarse recién. El niño de negros cabellos sacudió la cabeza. –Me imagine. –Digo soberbiamente, pero con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. –Deberías hacerlo, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Es la que te da más energía.- y diciendo esto último, levantó un brazo y lo flexionó para mostrarle con orgullo su poderoso miembro a Loki. Aunque no se notaba nada por la ropa que tenia puesta. El pequeño niño azul volvió a negar con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con los curiosos y algo preocupados ojos azules de Thor.

- Yo nunca desayuno. –Digo naturalmente sin dejar desapercibido la cara de horror de su amigo. Ésta de cierta forma le daba gracia, aunque se notaba muy alterado el rubio como para reírse.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ya mismo te traeré algo para que comas! –Y se estaba levantando cuando escuchó la voz de Loki gritarle que no se fuera.

- ¡No!...Quédate conmigo… - Susurró al final, temeroso de que el rubio se fuera y lo dejara solo.

- Tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lado. Solo quería traerte algo para que te alimentes. –Decía calmadamente para relajar a su amigo que por un momento se había puesto tenso.

- No te preocupes…-bajó la mirada y comenzó a garabatear cosas imaginarias con el dedo en el suelo. –Después de todo, yo nunca como nada. –Ante esto último los ojos azules de Thor se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿No almuerzas ni cenas? –Preguntó alarmado. Ante el negativo movimiento de cabeza por parte de su azul amigo, insistió. – ¿Nada de nada? ¿No ingieres alimentos? –Otra vez, la respuesta fue un rotundo "no" con la cabeza. -¿Y no tienes hambre?

- No. –Contesto esta vez con la voz. Y agregó, sabiendo que el rubio insistiría; -Nunca tengo hambre. – Los ojos azules emanaban asombro.

- ¡Eso es genial!...-Quedó pensando unos segundos. – ahora que lo pienso, si hubiese traído la comida ¿Hubiese podido dártela? –Y curiosamente, ambos hicieron el mismo movimiento; llevaron una mano hacia el espejo para tocarlo y comprobar su solidez. De esa forma y sin darse cuenta, y aunque el espejo los separara, sus manos se conectaron. Cada uno de su lado, arrodillados y unidos por las manos, se miraron y sonrieron tontamente. Con algo de timidez, pero afianzándose al ver que el otro pensaba lo mismo, levantaron la otra mano y la apoyaron como hicieron con la primera, quedando de esta forma conectados con ambas manos. Era una tierna y bella imagen. Los dos amigos se miraron sonrientes en completo silencio. Estaban realmente ensimismados uno en los ojos del otro, pero de repente, las orbes rojas de Loki se desorbitaron con sorpresa y miedo, apartando las manos del espejo y mirándoselas con incomprensión.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó preocupado Thor al observar como su amigo se agarraba las manos como queriendo quitarse algo.- ¡Loki! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –Elevó la voz comenzando a asustarse ante la mudez del otro y con desesperación se abalanzó hacia adelante con la intención de ir junto a su amigo, pero solo consiguió darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sin poder hacer nada, pegó la nariz al cristal. Fue entonces que los ojos rojos lo miraron con temblor en ellos y lentamente su amigo elevó las palmas de sus manos para mostrarle lo que le sucedía. Con asombro, el rubio pudo ver como las puntas de los finos y largos dedos azules tomaban un color de piel similar al suyo, pero aun más pálido. Se quedó ensimismado y aun más sorprendido cuando éstos fueron retomando su color original. Hubo un cruce de miradas y luego volvieron a fijarse en las azules manos de Loki. Estaban completamente normales, tan azules como el resto de su cuerpo. –Volvieron…a la normalidad. –Susurró asombrado con la nariz aun en el espejo.

Luego de una silenciosa pausa, Loki, sin dejar de mirarse las manos, se puso lentamente de pie y apoyó las palmas a la altura de sus hombros sobre el cristal. Sus rojos ojos miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse con el rubio y éste, demorándose unos segundos comprendió lo que aquella mirada le estaba diciendo. Sin decirse ninguna palabra, Thor imitó a su amigo poniéndose de pie y tocando el espejo con ambas manos. Ambos de pie, con las puntas de sus calzados tocando el marco, las manos tocando la imagen del contrario y la cara tan cerca que no solo sus narices rozaban el frio espejo, sino que la respiración de ambos empañaban su visión con cada exhalación.

Thor observó como Loki cerraba lentamente sus ojos y se inclinaba hacia adelante hasta apoyar su frente y no pudo dejar de observar con admiración, ni comprender porque su corazón se aceleró de repente. Sonrió mirando una última vez las tupidas pestañas negras de su amigo antes de cerrar sus ojos a medida que se inclinaba, tal cual Loki había hecho dejándose llevar completamente por el tranquilo ambiente que se había formado alrededor de ellos. No pudo medir cuanto tiempo habían pasado de esa forma, pero en algún momento la sedosa e infantil voz de su amigo lo despertó del estado de trance en el que había caído.

- Thor… -Dijo despacito y en seguida los ojos del rubio parpadearon completamente atónito al verlo. Éste quedó pasmado en el lugar.

- Lo…ki…- Tartamudeó pues ante él ya no había rastro de un muchacho jötunn de piel azul garabateada y de profundos y grandes ojos rojos. Nada de eso quedaba…la piel oceánica había cambiado a una nívea y pálida piel perfecta que resaltaba ante la abundante cabellera negra que caía grácilmente y formaba ondas en la nuca, y los ojos que le devolvían la mirada ya no eran rojizos, sino un gran y brillante par de esmeraldas. Se miraron sin comprender exactamente lo que había sucedido. Pero los minutos pasaron y Loki no presentaba más cambios. –Loki… ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu cuerpo, tus ojos… -El niño de Hielo levantó los hombros y comenzó a tocarse y a observarse con detenimiento. – Has cambiado… -Thor no podía creerlo, estaba fascinado, intrigado y a la vez preocupado. -¿Cómo puede ser posible? –Cuestionó, sin poder apartar su mirada de esos brillantes ojos verdes.

- No estoy seguro del todo. –Miró hacia atrás, donde las altas pilas de libros se encontraban amontonadas y con la mirada buscó uno en particular. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un libro de tapa dorada y cuero negro, pero no tuvo intenciones de moverse. Se volvió a girar y miró a su amigo. – Creo que tiene que ver con mis habilidades mágicas… - y luego volvió a mirarse cayendo en la cuenta de algo…avergonzado se acuclilló y se tapó completamente con la capa hasta la nariz. Se veía completamente descubierto y ridículo vestido de esa forma tan bruta y vulgar, algo que sinceramente antes no le había importado, pero que ahora, por extrañas e incomprensibles razones se sentía indefenso, expuesto y exhibido. Después de todo nunca nadie lo había mirado antes, y ahora tenía los ojos azules clavados en su cuerpo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucede? –Preguntó alarmado al verlo actuar raro, además de que su rostro pálido se veía acalorado. –Loki, ¡dime algo! ¿Te sientes bien? De repente te pusiste colorado. –Si su amigo no hablaba en menos de un segundo rompería el cristal y que pasara lo que pasara, pero su corazón se aceleró con pura preocupación. La mirada verdosa de su amigo se elevó para encontrare con la suya. Era tan raro ver ojos verdes en vez de rojos.

- Estoy bien… -Dijo bajito, pero no fue capaz de levantarse, su ritmo cardiaco había sufrido un aceleramiento repentino y prefería quedarse quieto en el lugar. Se sentía nervioso. ¿Tal vez era porque nunca nadie lo había mirado? Aunque eso no tenía sentido, después de todo la primera vez que vio a Thor no se sintió avergonzada ni nada menos. Aun había preocupación en el rubio. –De verdad, estoy bien. –Dijo un poquito mas fuerte y confiado para tranquilizar a su amigo, el cual, luego de unos segundos suspiró aliviado y se arrodilló para quedar a su misma altura.

- ¿De verdad? –Preguntó y Loki asintió. No había mentira, sinceramente se sentía bien. –Bueno, te creo. ¡Por un momento me preocupé muchísimo! –Luego se giró hacia la doble y gran puerta de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba. Sus oídos habían escuchado el ruido acelerado de pasos. –Lo siento Loki, pero debo irme. –Luego de una mueca de tristeza sonrió. –Te prometo que volveré al terminar el entrenamiento. –Se puso de pie y observó desde las alturas a su amigo que ya no parecía un Gigante de Hielo, sino que parecía un Asgardiano como él. –Aun estoy asombrado con el cambio, ¡es sorprendente! Debes de ser muy poderoso. –Sonrió orgulloso de Loki. Éste solo pudo sonreír tímidamente ante los halagos. –Me voy. Nos vemos mas tarde. –Y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

- ¡Thor! ¡¿Volverás?! –Preguntó angustiado ante la partida de su amigo parándose rápidamente sin importarle más su vergüenza. El rubio se detuvo y volvió. Una vez frente al espejo y a Loki, sonrió con ternura y se agachó un segundo para agarra la tela roja que antes se había olvidado.

- Jamás rompo una promesa. –Y diciendo esto, tapó el espejo escondiendo el reflejo de Loki tras la manta. Por un momento, los ojos verdes se aguaron en soledad. Otra vez solo. Otra vez encerrado. No había forma de salir, pero con Thor, se olvidaba completamente de aquella sala llena de libros, con Thor sentía que estaba en algún lugar lejano y hermoso que esos libros describían y esas imágenes mostraban. Pero ahora volvía a la realidad de una angustiosa soledad. Se quitó la capa y la extendió en el suelo, agarró ese libro dorado y negro que había visto anteriormente y comenzó a leerlo…una vez más. Ya hacia varios años desde que había leído por primera vez aquel enigmático libro en donde extraños conjuros se relataban. Magia antigua y suponía, poderosa. A medida que leía y que daba vuelta las páginas amarillentas, sus ojos no podían evitar mirarse las manos, ya no azules, sino como las de Thor, aunque bastante más blancas. Y leyó hasta quedar dormido sobre su peluda prenda.

Otra vez, unos golpecitos lo despertaron. Pero esta vez sabia perfectamente que significaba una sola cosa; Thor. Con alegría se levantó y se clocó la capa mientras caminaba hacia el espejo. El rubio lo saludaba con la mano y le sonrió animadamente. Instantáneamente sonrió sin darse cuenta siquiera, simplemente lo hizo.

- Hoy tuve un entrenamiento especial. ¡Padre me dio clases de combate en persona! ¡Fue increíble! –Decía emocionado mientras se ponía en posición de combate y hacia como si empuñaba una espada. –Incluso combatió conmigo. –Su sonrisa no parecía tener fin. Loki lo observó haciendo algunos movimientos que, efectivamente, eran muy parecidos a los que él mismo había practicado.

- Dime Thor, ¿Por qué entrenas para el combate? –Preguntó sentándose frente al espejo y viendo como su amigo lo imitaba a los segundos.

- Porque algún día seré Rey. –Respondió orgulloso inflando pecho y enderezando su columna. –Mi padre es Odín, Padre de Todo, gobernante de Asgard. Yo soy su heredero, y algún día tomaré su lugar para mantener la paz en los Nueve Reinos que él y su Padre consiguieron con tanto sacrificio. –Decía anhelando ese momento. Loki se quedó en silencio, asombrado. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Thor era uno de esos príncipes que solo conocía de los libros. Lo admiró. – Cuando sea Rey te sacaré de ésta prisión. –Soltó con convicción mirando fijamente a los verdes orbes del menor. Ante aquellas palabras, los grandes ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par y al ver la cálida mirada y la dulce sonrisa de Thor, solo pudo desear que sucediera lo más rápido posible. Un profundo calor lo invadió y su corazón saltó en su interior. La felicidad lo invadió y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con resbalar por sus mejillas. –Quisiera crecer ya mismo y tomar el trono, para así sacarte inmediatamente de aquí. Pero no puedo… lo siento…-Susurró realmente apenado y dolido por no poder hacer nada. Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes. Se sentía tan impotente por ser "_El Príncipe, Hijo del gran Odín_" y aun así no poder ayudar a su preciado amigo. De la bronca tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pues sentía que la humedad aumentaba allí. Quería sacarlo, era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo. No importaba porque estaba ahí, seguramente había sido un terrible e imperdonable error, pero quería tener mas poder… Quería salvarlo y tenerlo a su lado.

Loki, que había bajado la mirada completamente azorado por las oleadas de sentimientos que Thor provocaba en él y que le transmitía, elevó su rostro y apoyó su frente en el espejo. Thor escuchó un golpecito y al abrir los ojos observó como cálidamente su amigo le sonreía, también con lágrimas al borde del derrame. Con movimientos suaves se acercó y apoyó la frente a la par de la de Loki. Las manos de ambos se buscaron, pero solo chocaron con el cristal y cayeron al borde inferior.

- Serás un gran Rey. –Dijo despacito y cerró los ojos. –Aunque tú, Thor, ya eres _mi_ Rey. –Y el rubio golpeó con ira el suelo.

- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarte de aquí. –Quería llorar, necesitaba partirle la cara a alguien, quería…- pero te prometo que agarraré al _desgraciado –_dijo venenosamente_. -_ que te ha metido en esta prisión, y por ti, Loki, las pagará con intereses. –Se sentía sumamente enfadado, como nunca lo había estado antes. -¡Y yo, Thor Odinson, jamás rompo una promesa!

Se miraron y compartieron el silencio de una poderosa promesa. Pero muy dentro, Loki sabia perfectamente que Thor no iba a poder cumplir esa promesa, porque desde él día en que lo habían metido en esa repulsiva prisión circular, él había condenado a muerte a quien lo hubo encerrado. Y se había jurado a si mismo vengarse. Él encontraría primero a su carcelero y lo mataría, antes de que Thor pudiera hacer algo.

Ambos estaban condenando la vida de una misma persona. Y el odio hacia esa desconocida persona aumentaría con el tiempo acercándolos al destino del que no podrían escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Estaba nervioso y muy emocionado. Se movía de un lado a otro siguiéndoles las pisadas a los guardias de capas amarillas como si fuera la sombra de los cuatro hombres. Estos intentaban no tropezar con el mismísimo Príncipe, pero les era imposible andar con tranquilidad si tenían al muchacho sobre ellos. Los pasillos eran interminables, tanto para Thor, que se comía las uñas de las manos con nerviosismo, como también para los guardias, que no podían creer lo pesado que era el mueble ese. Dio la vuelta un pasillo y suspiró con alivio al no ver rastro de persona alguna. Los cuatro guerreros de Asgard lo siguieron hasta una gran puerta bella en su esplendor, de madera fuerte y de detalles rústicos. El joven no tardo un segundo en abrirla completamente y permitirles el paso a los cuatro.

– ¡Tengan mucho cuidad! –Exclamó con los nervios de punta, ya ni él mismo se aguantaba, pero estaba así porque corría un gran riesgo…_No quería perderlo_. Les indicó el lugar y con sumo cuidado los guardias depositaron aquel pesado elemento. –Pueden retirarse. –Y esperando ha que la puerta se cerrara, se giró hacia el alto mueble y le dio un tirón a la tela roja que lo cubría deseándole a los Dioses que nada cambiara. Con las emociones a flor de piel, miró hacia adentro del espejo que los guardias le habían traído y se asustó cuando, cegado por los nervios, no encontraba rastro alguno de su amigo. Dio algunos golpecitos desesperado por encontrarlo, pero solo había libros y más libros. Tal vez había sido una mala idea mover el espejo. Volvió a golpear con más vigor. – ¡LOKI! –Gritó con desesperación, ya comenzaba a alterarse de manera alarmante. – Por Odín, Loki, ¿Dónde estas?...Dime que estas ahí…sino yo…–Cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyó su frente en el espejo, cerrando los ojos para calmarse y no entrar en la desesperación. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a Loki? Aquel vago pensamiento lo aterró. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a golpear una y otra y otra vez el espejo hasta que algo llamó su atención. Era un bulto acurrucado bien contra el espejo, estaba tan pegado a éste, que no había podido verlo en un principio, pues sus ojos nunca bajaron al suelo, sino que miraban más allá. Suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó por completo. Había estado a punto de derramar lágrimas como nunca antes en su corta vida lo había hecho. – ¡Que susto me diste! –Decía agarrándose el corazón, – ¡Tonto Loki! –El aludido por fin se removió y levantó la cabeza con una pequeña señal de confusión, hasta que vio la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules de su amigo. Entonces el jötunn sonrió con alegría incorporándose.

–Hola Thor. –Saludo feliz de ver a su Príncipe amigo. Éste, embobado por la cálida sonrisa de Loki, no pudo recriminarle nada, simplemente pudo imitarlo y sonreír con alegría de tenerlo ahí con el, y no haberlo perdido como sus temores lo habían asustado segundos atrás.

–Mira Loki, tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Y diciendo aquello, se hizo a un lado para que el menor pudiera mirara hacia el fondo. El de cabellos negros se pegó al espejo y contempló una enorme alcoba, bien decorada, con un gran lecho, suficientemente grande como para perderse en ella, muebles oscuros y tallados a mano. Más atrás podía ver un ventanal y aun más allá, a través del ventanal, las estrellas. – Esta es mi habitación. –Dijo –Y a partir de ahora, también será tú habitación. –Le sonrió y Loki se sintió eternamente cálido ante aquellas palabras. –Ahora no hay necesidad de esconderme para hablar contigo, ni tampoco voy a tener que taparte con esta cortina -señaló la tela roja- nunca más. –Loki rio y se sentó como siempre lo hacia. El rubio lo imitó. –Se que no es mucho, pero por favor, esta es también tu habitación, y aunque por ahora no puedas acostarte en mi cama, ni salir por el balcón, algún día lo harás. Y cuando lo hagas, vivirás aquí, conmigo. –Ambos rieron, pero a Loki le dolió el pecho. Ya habían pasado cientos de años, habían crecido un poco más. Thor era todo un adolecente, con una apariencia de 17 o tal vez 18 años, mientras él se veía como un joven de 16. Y en todos esos años, no había encontrado forma alguna de salir, incluso había perdido el interés por intentar. Odiaba frustrarse con cada intento, por ende ya no intentó mas desde la ultima vez, doscientos años atrás. Y vivir con Thor no era más que un sueño imposible, algo utópico.

–Ahora podremos estar juntos más tiempo. – Susurró Loki. Y Thor asintió con alegría. Siempre había odiado las despedidas, y tener que despedirse de su amigo, taparlo y dejarlo atrás era lo que mas había odiado. Se sentía terriblemente mal cada vez que escondía el bello rostro de su amigo tras el manto rojo. Para él era como abandonarlo y jamás lo abandonaría. Hacia mucho tiempo que había tenido la intención de trasladar el espejo, pero temía que algo pasara o que lo que permitía que se vieran de alguna forma se rompiera en el trayecto o en su habitación. Había estado con el corazón en su garganta, aterrado. Pero ahora ya estaba ahí y eso lo hacia feliz. Ya no tendría que abandonarlo en la librería. Ahora estaban mas cerca y unidos.

Luego de charlar un buen rato, Loki se alejó y cuando volvió, lo hizo acompañado de un regordete libro. _La historia de los nueve mundos._ Thor, al verlo, suspiró con desgana. Era hora de estudiar. Intentó buscar alguna buena escusa para no hacerlo, pero Loki no lo escuchó. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscar el mismo libro que estaba sobre su escritorio. Se sentó y buscó la última página en la que había quedado. Antes de que pudiera encontrarla, su amigo ya estaba leyéndole en voz alta lo que debía aprenderse prácticamente de memoria. Dejó de buscar y se concentró en la tranquila y dulce voz de su amigo. Mundos, guerra, muerte, vida, paz… Siempre era lo mismo. La historia se basaba en esos conceptos. Pero aunque no le gustara, debía saberlo, pues algún día seria Rey, Párrafo tras párrafo, Loki fue leyendo y él escuchando. Thor supo desde el momento en que es conocieron que a su amigo le gustaba leer y estudiar, por lo que no dudó en pedirle ayuda. Desde entonces, siempre estudiaban juntos, o por lo menos Loki le enseñaba a Thor, lo que éste debía aprender. El rubio admiraba la sabiduría de su amigo, era impresionante y estaba altamente orgulloso, además podía asegurar que Loki sabía mas cosas que los Sabios en el Palacio, sus Maestros no le enseñaban tan bien como lo hacia el de cabellos negros. Estar junto a Loki era lo único que quería. Si pudiera se encerraría en su habitación, pero tenia obligaciones que cumplir.

–Eso es todo por ahora, Thor. –Dijo cerrando el libro sin necesidad de marcarlo, él sabia perfectamente donde era y no se olvidaría. Lo guardo y cuando volvió frente al espejo, el rubio aun estaba allí con cara de incomprensión. Ante la pregunta inminente, Loki sonrió de costado y se sentó. –Tienes entrenamiento, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Fue entonces que Thor cerró el libro y se puso de pie. –Por un momento pensé que preferías seguir estudiando antes que ir a ensuciarte en el campo de entrenamiento. –Rio mirando como su amigo se preparaba para irse.

–Nos vemos en un rato Loki. –Saludo y se fue apresuradamente desapareciendo tras la puerta que se cerró enseguida. Por un rato, los ojos verdes se mantuvieron firmes en aquella puerta. Suspiró como siempre lo hacia en esa situación y se tiró hacia atrás, quedando acostado sobre el duro suelo. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que se vieron por primera vez, todos los días Thor iba a verlo, charlaban, estudiaban, y entrenaban juntos, pero aun así, con la diaria compañía del mayor, Loki no podía evitar sentirse desolado cada vez que éste se iba. Porque sin importar cuantas veces su amigo lo visitara, el siempre estaría _solo_… Apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Con cada año que pasaba, su sed de venganza aumentaba, ya no solo por él, sino que anhelaba con desesperación poder estar junto a Thor para siempre. Y aunque se hubiera resignado de intentar escapar, no había noche en la que acostado sobre su capa, no pensara en lo feliz que seria si pudiera vivir junto al rubio. Sabía que pronto tendría el poder suficiente para buscar y encontrar al que lo había condenado a vivir en aquella prisión, pero aun no… Con eso en mente, buscó el último libro de magia que había empezado a leer y continuó absorbiendo esos conocimientos, deseoso de más. Debía saberlo todo, debía ser más fuerte. _Debía escapar y matar al desgraciado_.

Cerró el libro y se concentró en aquellos conjuros nuevos que había aprendido. Pero antes practicaría algunos que ya se sabía a la perfección. Se colocó en el centro de la circular prisión y cerró los ojos, respiró con relajada lentitud y cuando los abrió, un centenar de copias de sí mismo lo rodeaban. Concentrándose un poco más, transformó a las decientas copias en grotescos Trolls, de esos que había visto en las paginas de los libros, pues odiaba tener que "_atacarse_" a si mismo y le resultaba repugnante verse derrotado por sus propias manos. Así que prefería atacar a otras cosas que no fueran figuras con su rostro. Todas las copias se encontraban rodeándolo con armas y preparados para atacar. Una de las cosas que practicaba diariamente era hacer más y mejores copias. Quería aumentar el numero hasta 1000 copias, y hacerlas fuertes y veloces. El espacio de la prisión se lo impedía, pues en ella cabían unas cien o decientas mas únicamente, pero aun así practicaba, pues sentía que tenía el poder suficiente como para conseguir su meta. Volvió a respirar, se quitó la capa quedando cubierto únicamente con las pieles que cubrían su cintura y levantó una mano. Cuando la bajó con rapidez, diez o veinte Trolls se abalanzaron hacia él con las armas en alto.

Loki quedó quieto en el lugar sin un atisbo de preocupación. Susurró un par de palabras, o mas bien movió sus labios, pero ninguna palabra se escuchó y un aro de luz verde lo rodeó y de éste pequeñas dagas se materializaban, y en un parpadeo y tras volver a mover sus labios, las dagas salieron disparadas en una fracción de segundo hacia los atacantes desde todas las direcciones, atravesando certeramente los corazones de mas de cincuenta criaturas que cayeron inertes al momento, haciendo tropezar a los que seguían avanzando hacia el cuerpo de Loki. Luego de haber derrotado a los que mas cerca tenia, con un rápido movimiento lanzó en cuatro direcciones distintas unas pequeñas esferas que fueron fácilmente esquivadas, pero pronto, de ellas comenzó a emanar un polvo amarillo que extrañamente se elevaba y se esparcía hacia los costados, y en segundos, ese polvo se cerró en un circulo. Poco a poco las criaturas que estaban atrás de todo comenzaron a caer ahogados por la extraña sustancia amarillenta. Ésta, conforme los Trolls iban cayendo, las pequeñas partículas de polvo fueron creciendo hasta tomar la forma de gotas de lluvia, que luego de flotar por unos momentos, cayeron formando un charco de agua de apariencia pura y cristalina. Ahora, quedando únicamente los del medio, Loki materializó una lanza que había modificado con magia, la sostuvo con firmeza y comenzó a atacar uno por uno, aunque mas de una vez golpeaba y cortaba a mas de dos al mismo tiempo. Con agilidad se movió girando no muy lejos de su posición inicial y dando certeros golpes, las copias con apariencia cambiada caían heridos o desaparecían. Su cuerpo se estiraba y alcanzaba longitudes extraordinarias, sus manos se movían y la lanza giraba cortando todo a su paso, sus piernas parecían bailar mientras su arma se balanceaba de un lado a otro con soltura y mortalidad exacta. Por ultimo, quedando unos treinta, dejó que su lanza se desvaneciera en el aire y con la velocidad de un rayo dagas se iban formando en sus finas manos y se clavaban profundamente en los cuerpos de los Trolls, hasta que no quedo ni uno de pie.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobando que había terminado, se inclino hacia adelante y se agarró las rodillas. Estaba cansado tanto por el esfuerzo físico como por el mental, pero no había ninguna gota de sudor en su frente, absolutamente nada. Respiró bocanadas de aire para recuperarse y se relajó cerrando los ojos.

– ¡Eso estuvo genial! –Al escuchar la voz de alguien, se sobresalto excesivamente, crispándose por completo. –Tranquilo, soy yo. –Dijo riendo Thor, mientras se sentaba. – ¡Fue increíble! Tienes grandes habilidades para la batalla. –Lo felicitó el rubio, mirándolo con orgullo al joven de ojos verdes. Éste sonrió aliviado al ver a su amigo. Giró con lentitud sobre sus talones y una extraña bruma comenzó a caer rodeando todo el desastre que había quedado desparramado por el suelo y para cuando la vuelta se completó, la bruma terminó de extenderse por el suelo y desapareció, llevándose consigo todo rastro de cuerpos, manchas y armas. La prisión había quedado tal cual estaba antes de la pequeña batalla.

– ¿Hace cuanto estas mirando? –Cuestionó elevando una de sus cejas y sintiéndose estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio, había estado muy concentrado como para percatarse de la presencia de su rubio amigo.

–Llegué justo a tiempo cuando esos Trolls comenzaban a atacarte. ¡Por un momento me asuste! Te vi en peligro y no tenia forma de ayudarte por culpa de éste espejo que nos separa –Dijo algo enfadado con el mueble. – ¡Fue fascinante! Nunca me dijiste que entrenabas –Rio mostrando sus blancos dientes. Loki elevó sus hombros desinteresado y se sentó frente al Príncipe. – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... –No había secreto alguno entre ellos pero a Thor le pareció que su amigo en todos esos años había evitado decirle aquello.

–Lo siento. –Susurró Loki, bajando un poco la cabeza. Estaba apenado, pero no quería que Thor se preocupara, pues, si le decía que entrenaba iba a tener que decir porqué lo hacia, y ahí radicaba el problema. –Solo entreno mi magia. –Luego, un silencio se formó entre ellos, largo y denso. Ambos se encontraban absortos en pensamientos. Al mirarse, los labios de Thor se curvaron con tristeza y Loki supo que había algo que preocupaba enormemente a su amigo. -¿Qué sucede? –Indagó, asustado de lo que pudiera salir de la boca del rubio. Si se trataba de algo relacionado a sus encuentros, no podría soportar el escuchar que ya no podían verse. Su solitario corazón no lo soportaría. Apretando los labios, esperó a que Thor hablara.

–Escapa… –Fue la simple palabra que se escuchó como ecos en los oídos de Loki. Éste quedó atónito y con los ojos bien abiertos sin comprender lo que Thor estaba diciendo. – ¿Por qué no intentas escapar? –El rubio pegó su frente al espejo y miró al suelo. Estaba muy feliz de poder estar con Loki todos los días, y se frustraba cada vez que sus obligaciones lo llamaban y debía separarse de su amigo, pero aun así quería mas… no le alcanzaba con verlo…quería tenerlo, tocarlo…sentirlo. Aturdido por sus pensamientos, intentó apartarlos pensando en como continuar lo que había empezado a decir. –Eres un gran mago. Tal vez…tal vez puedas escapar y de esa forma…estar aquí, conmigo. –Había vergüenza en las últimas palabras. Thor se sentía derrotado, ya habían pasado muchos años, y aun faltaban muchos mas para ser Rey, hasta entonces Loki debería permanecer encerrado y él no podía aceptar eso. Si el no podía sacarlo, tal vez Loki pudiera salir por su propia cuenta. –Aun no tengo el poder para sacarte, y falta mucho para eso. Así que… ¿porque no escapas con tu magia? –La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire. Loki se levantó de golpe y se alejó del espejo hacia el centro de la prisión. – ¿Loki? –Lo llamó preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

– ¡Eres un tonto! –Thor se puso de pie y observó la delgada y alta figura del jötunn con apariencia de Asgardiano y se sintió nervioso. Seguramente Loki se había enojado por lo que había dicho. El mago se giró y desde lejos miró el rostro contraído del rubio y aunque quiso evitarlo, la palabra brotó por su garganta. – ¡Vete! –Y sin decir más se sentó dándole la espala para no verlo. ¿Acaso Thor creía que le gustaba estar encerrado? Miles de veces en el pasado había intentado escapar, pero nunca había conseguido hacerlo. La pregunta de su amigo lo enfado ¿Qué si quería escapar? ¡Claro que quería!...Miró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Con lentitud giró su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás con disimulación. Thor ya no estaba. Asustado corrió hacia el espejo buscándolo con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Cayó de rodillas y suspiró con resignación. Él había sido el tonto. Thor solo quería ayudarlo. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a intentar y lograrlo. Miedo a lo que no conocía. Al exterior.

Cargando su corazón y convicción con renovadas fuerzas buscó un libro de conjuros y comenzó a practicar frente al espejo. Su lógica le decía que ése objeto era la única cosa que podría servir como puerta de escape. Solo debía investigar y practicar. Durante toda la noche se la pasaría intentando traspasar materia por el cristal del espejo. Comenzaría con libros.

Y así fue. Mientras Thor se lamentaba por haberlo enfadado en alguna habitación cercana, Loki continuó intentando sin descanso hasta que un resplandor verde iluminó el cuarto privado del Príncipe de Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Estaba altamente asombrado y emocionado. Lo había logrado. ¡Lo había logrado! Había conseguido abrir una pequeña abertura en el espejo, lo suficientemente pequeña como para pasar un libro de su lado hacia la habitación de Thor. Estaba inmensamente feliz por su pequeño gran paso. Tal vez no podía traspasar él, pero ya sabía manipular su magia a tal punto de crear una especie de portal temporal entre dos espacios distintos. Pronto, muy pronto podría poner un pie del lado de su amigo y estar para siempre a su lado. Ya no volvería a estar encerrado en una desolada prisión. Nunca más.

Observó desde su lado hacia la habitación de Thor, allí, junto al espejo donde siempre estaba sentado su rubio amigo, ahora descansaba un libro, que pocos segundos antes había tenido él mismo entre sus manos. Entusiasmado, buscó otro libro y tocó el espejo, sus finos dedos acariciaron el cristal y al quitar la mano con lentitud, quedando solo su dedo corazón, sus labios se movieron y sus ojos se cerraron. Sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su dedo. Al abrir los ojos las pequeñas ondas se extendían por todo el espejo. Era hermosamente extraño ver aquello, por un momento creía estar mirando hacia un tranquilo estanque de aguas mansas. El espejo fue retomando la tranquilidad de la normalidad y los dedos de Loki acariciaron el lomo del libro que anteriormente había buscado. Ahora la puerta hacia Thor estaba abierta. Con apresurada emoción empujó el libro por el espejo y muy pronto, cuando sus dedos ya no tocaban el tomo de historia con paginas amarillentas, escuchó un "plaf" y rio con alegría. ¡Otro éxito! Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados llamando a su amigo de rubios cabellos. Pero por mucho que lo nombrara, el Príncipe no daba señales. Luego se silenció por miedo a ser escuchado por alguna otra persona desconocida. Se acuclilló y comenzó a garabatear en el suelo. Quería verlo, quería ver a Thor y mostrarle lo que había conseguido con esfuerzo. Pero él no estaba…la soledad lo rodeaba. Tal vez ella era su verdadera amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar sus pensamientos, ¡Thor era su amigo! Y se había ido solo porque él le había gritado que se fuera. Si no le hubiese gritado, aun estaría ahí, en plena madrugada, mirándolo e incentivándolo a seguir probando. Suspiró audiblemente enojado consigo mismo. Había sido completamente injusto con Thor. Se abrazó las piernas y esperó… y esperó…Hasta que la luminosidad de su prisión comenzó a aumentar como cada nuevo día. Pero sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y muy pronto cayó rendido ante el cansancio. Su cuerpo se acurrucó contra el espejo y su mente se olvido de cualquier preocupación. Su sueño resulto ser tranquilo y relajante. Pero ese sueño resulto ser interrumpido a los pocos minutos por unos, ya muy conocidos, golpecitos.

– ¡Loki! Despierta. –Se notaba claramente la excitación en la voz de Príncipe, quien no dejaba de golpear y llamarlo a viva voz. El aludido se desperezó algo molesto por la repentina euforia y gritos de su amigo, pero aun así sonrió recordando rápidamente lo que había conseguido hacer con su magia y lo que tenía para decirle. Se abalanzó hacia el espejo y quedo frente a Thor. A ambos les brillaban los ojos con emoción. –Hoy es un gran día. –Dijo el rubio y Loki se entusiasmo aun más. Tal vez su amigo ya había visto lo que hizo.

– ¿Lo viste? –Pregunto sin poder ocultar la alegría. Pero Thor solo le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

– ¿Ver qué? –El de cabellos negros se sentó mas cómodamente en el suelo confundido.

– ¿Por qué es un gran día? –Preguntó, notando claramente que había algo que no concordaba en la conversación. Thor se acercó lo más que pudo al espejo y sonrió más que nunca. Fue entonces que Loki vio algo que antes no había notado. Thor traía una armadura puesta, dura y resistente, coloreada por una gran capa roja en su espalda.

– ¡Hoy Padre me llevara a ver los nueve mundos! ¿No es genial? –La blanca y resplandeciente sonrisa del rubio desilusionó completamente a Loki, quien solo pudo hacer una mueca ocultando la presión que en su pecho se comenzó a gestar. –Incluso es probable que conozca tu mundo, Jotunheim. –Thor enseguida se levantó y comenzó a recoger algunas pocas cosas de sus estantes mientras no paraba de hablar sobre lo fascinante que seria el viaje junto a su padre y lo mucho que había esperado para que eso sucediera. Volvió a acercarse diciendo que le traería muchos regalos de todos los lugares a los que iría. –Te traeré muchos libros. –Se acomodó la armadura y levantó la vista. El semblante firme e inexpresivo de Loki le advirtió que algo no andaba bien y la preocupación comenzó a crecer en su interior. – ¿Qué sucede Loki? –Preguntó pegándose al espejo para verlo mejor. Se notaba triste. Loki levantó el rostro para mirar a los ojos azules y señaló hacia los pies de Thor, éste no comprendió y esperó a que hablara, pero cuando los labios finos y rojizos del Mago se abrieron, el ruido de pisadas apresuradas hizo a Thor reaccionar e incorporarse rápidamente mirando hacia la gran puerta de su dormitorio. –Lo siento Loki, debo irme. Te prometo que volveré pronto. –Dijo ya preparado para irse, pero la suave voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

–Tú siempre cumples las promesas, ¿verdad? –La verde mirada se fijó con suavidad y cariño en el rostro cada vez más masculino del rubio. Éste sonrió y asintió con confianza.

–Sabes perfectamente que siempre cumplo mis promesas. Esta no será la excepción. –Se miraron y Loki hizo una seña con la mano para que Thor se acercara al espejo. Ya ambos parados uno frente al otro, el de cabellos negros sonrió tiernamente aunque con tristeza por la inminente soledad que se vendría.

–Quiero muchos regalos y también que me cuentes todo sobre esos mundos. –Le pidió y el rubio sonrió con calidez moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Entonces Loki dio un paso mas hacia adelante chocando las puntas de sus botas contra el marco del espejo, su rostro siguió moviéndose hacia adelante, directo hacia el rostro de Thor. El Príncipe quedó estático en el lugar, aunque hipnotizado por el movimiento de Loki, él también, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante. Pronto los ojos verdes se escondieron tras los parpados y sus labios se toparon con el frio cristal del espejo, si tan solo pudiera dar un par de centímetros mas podría…_besarlo._ Thor se mantuvo quieto, desfrutando del suave beso que nunca fue. No era en los labios, sino que en alguna parte muy cercana a ellos. Su corazón se aceleró irremediablemente sintiendo una calidez que nuca antes había sentido y un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Se sentía tan bien… Pronto Loki se separó con lentitud bajo la celeste mirada de su amigo. Y con una sonrisa pura, apoyó la palma de su mano en el espejo. –Debes irte. Te estaré esperando. –Y Thor, con pesar, se retiró al volver a escuchar las pisadas de los guardias fuera de su habitación. Todo el entusiasmo que había tenido se esfumó por completo. Ahora el viaje duraría una eternidad, pues deseaba volver ya mismo junto a su amigo de cabellos negros. Caminando con el corazón apretado por la angustia de no poder ver a Loki por varios días, se encontró con su padre a los pocos metros y sin perder tiempo, la expedición por los nueve mundos había comenzado.

Nuevamente y como tantas otras veces se encontraba en su _acogedora_ prisión a solas, rodeada de libros sin vida, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie con quien estar. Thor era lo único que tenia y lo único que quería. Suspiró con resignación agarrando un libro del suelo, y enfadado por su situación lo arrojó lo mas lejos que pudo, provocando que una alta tira de libros se derrumbara a sus pies. Su mirada bajó con flojera hacia el desastre de libros esparcidos por todo el lugar y con curiosidad, sus verdes ojos se concentraron en uno en particular. Era extraño, parecía estar cubierto por un cuero peludo cris y suave. No tenía nombre o por lo menos no podía verlo. Pisando todos los otros, caminó hacia él y lo tomó con cuidado. Efectivamente no tenía nombre y sus páginas estaban garabateadas en un idioma extraño. Con ánimos curiosos y excitados, se sentó en un rincón bajo la luz, y sonriendo con orgullo al poder comprender ese idioma, comenzó a estudiarlo, no sin dificultad. Y luego de unas cuantas paginas, comprendió que era un libro de bestias. Susurró algunas palabras y continuó leyendo. A cada minuto, mas emocionado se encontraba, porque con cada página que pasaba, mas comprendía sobre ese extraño ejemplar y había algo extrañamente llamativo en su interior. Quería saber.

Dos días pasaron, hasta que satisfecho, cerró el libro habiéndolo terminado por completo. Dejo escapar un quejido de cansancio, y se desperezó, estirando su espalda, piernas y brazos. Caminó un poco y luego volvió a sentarse, ansioso por probar aquella nueva magia que había aprendido entre líneas de aquel libro. No era fácil, ni tampoco sabia exactamente que resultado obtendría, pero debía probarlo, debía averiguar. Si todo salía bien, tal vez tendría compañía con quien dormir esa noche. Sonrió y luego de meditar unos segundos sentado en el suelo y con el libro abierto en el medio, se concentró y comenzó a murmurar palabras sin sentido para la gran mayoría. Sus manos se juntaron sobre el libro, y poco a poco se fueron separando, de éstas parecía provenir una extraña luz blanca, que si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, de seguro se hubiese cegado. Sus palmas siguieron separándose con lentitud, y la luz siguió aumentando de tamaño. Luego, pronunciando una última palabra, abrió los ojos y de golpe la luz se extinguió dejando a la vista una pequeña criatura peluda sobre el libro. Asombrado y complacido, Loki sonrió ante la criaturita, que no era ni más ni menos que un cachorro de lobo. Un pequeño lobito. Con cuidado acercó su mano hacia la criatura, y los negros ojos de ésta fueron lo único que se movió, siguiendo la mano que se acercaba más y más a su pelaje. Asustado ante tanta cercanía, el lobo abrió la boca y cerró sus dientes contra la piel pálida del Mago provocándole dolor, e incluso haciéndolo sangrar. Pero Loki no se movió y mantuvo su mano prisionera de esos filosos dientes.

–No te hare daño. –Susurró Loki a la criatura y comenzó a acercar con más lentitud su otra mano. Los negros ojos comenzaron a seguir esa nueva mano y cuando se sintió amenazado, volvió a abrir su boca soltando la mano de Loki, pero mordiéndole fuertemente la otra. Se escuchó como la criatura gruñía con desconfianza y miedo, crispándose y apretando con fuera sus fauces. –Tranquilo. –Y sin rendirse ni asustarse, Loki comenzó a volver a intentar tocar el pelaje de la bestia. Los negros ojos volvían a mirar con desconfianza. –Tranquilo. –Volvió a repetir y esta vez la criatura se relajo un poco, aflojando un poco sus dientes de la mano del de cabellos negros, pero sin soltarlo del todo mientras temblaba un poco al sentir como Loki lo acariciaba con cuidado extremo. Lo acaricio y peino, esperando que se relajara, y así lo hizo. El pequeño lobo comenzó a abajar la guardia disfrutando de las suaves y relajantes caricias. A los pocos minutos, la mano de Loki quedo completamente liberada. Fue entonces que dejo de acariciarlo para inspeccionar sus heridas. No eran muy graves, pero para ser apenas un cachorro, tenia demasiada fuerza y dientes muy filosos que habían perforado su piel. Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando se tocó las heridas. Se estaba por sanar con magia cuando la pequeña bestia camino con timidez y miedo hacia él y mirando con ojos brillosos lo que había causado, olfateó las manos de Loki y comenzó a lamerlas quitando la sangre que se chorreaba en pequeños hilos hacia el suelo y si bien al principio provocaba ardor, la sensación comenzó a mermar con los segundos. Para cuando la criatura se alejó volviendo a su lugar sobre el libor, a Loki ya no le dolía nada, aunque seguía teniendo las incisiones y un que otro corte pequeño. Tan solo tres segundo hicieron falta para que las heridas se cerraran por completo. –Eres una criatura muy inteligente. –Le dijo al cachorro sonriéndole. Volvió a intentar tocarlo, y esta vez el animalito se dejó acariciar completamente calmo. Los días pasaron y el vínculo entre la criatura y Loki se fortaleció a pasos agigantados. Ambos dormían uno junto al otro acompañándose mutuamente. El pequeño lobo resulto ser efectivamente muy inteligente y aprendía rápidamente las órdenes y los juegos que el jötunn le enseñara. Éste estaba feliz de no estar completamente solo, sino que ahora tenía a ese pequeño animal de compañero.

A los diez días de no tener noticias de Thor, el cuerpo de Loki comenzó a cambiar asustándolo y tomándolo por supresa. Poco a poco su piel comenzó a oscurecerse, volviendo a su color original: Azul. Y sus ojos se tornaron rojo fuego, tal y como solían serlo antes. Loki volvía a ser un Gigante de Hielo.

–Tranquilo Fenrir, soy yo. –La criatura al escuchar su voz y luego sentir su olor, comprendió que era su amo y se relajo echándose en un rincón. El joven se observó el cuerpo y suspiró. Estaba dispuesto a investigar pero la luz comenzó a menguar, así que decidió descansar, y al otro día estudiar. Caminó hacia el lobo y tiró su capa a su lado, se acostó y a los segundo la criatura se acurrucó a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, le tomó unos segundo comprender lo que sucedía. Y al hacerlo, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia su criatura. –Cálmate. –Enseguida, la bestia se tranquilizó, pues había estado crispado gruñendo hacia el espejo. El lobo se relajó y se echó a sus pies. Loki lo acaricio y luego miró hacia el espejo, encontrándose con la razón de que su lobo estuviera tan nervioso. – ¡Hola Thor! –Dijo emocionado, mirando al rubio. Éste se había quedado de piedra al ver tal agresividad por parte de una bestia que nunca antes había visto temiendo también por la vida de Loki. Hacia menos de cinco minutos que había llegado al Palacio y estaba realmente ansioso por ver a su amigo. –Te presento a Fenrir. –Thor nunca había dejado de observar a la criatura. Era un lobo cachorro blanco, con el lomo un poco gris. –No te preocupes que no te hará daño. –Rio burlonamente Loki, sacando por fin a Thor del asombro inicial.

–Como si un pequeño lobo como ese pudiera hacerme siquiera un rasguño. –Ambos rieron sentándose como siempre lo hacán, uno frente al otro, mirándose con admiración y anhelo. Largas horas estuvieron charlando, Thor le contaba con lujo de detalle cada lugar que había pisado y visitado, sin haberse asombrado al ver nuevamente a su amigo azul como cuando lo conoció, mientras atentamente Loki escuchaba, asombrado por esos lugares y los paisajes que el rubio describía. También se emocionó y pego un salto al ver los regalos que el Príncipe le había traído. En su mayoría eran libros, joyas y armas. Pero aparte de los libros, había una cosa que deseaba poder tener ya, y era un hermoso anillo dorado con una piedra verde incrustada. Era realmente hermosa. Siguieron hablando largo rato. Sobre todo y en especial sobre los cambios de Loki, que mientras hablaban había vuelto a cambiar siendo nuevamente tan pálido y de ojos verdes como antes.

Hasta que la hora de dormir llegó y Thor cansado, luego de un _"hasta mañana"_ se acostó en la gran cama que había junto al espejo. Al contrario, Loki no tenia sueño, y estaba inquieto. Por su mente en varias ocasiones se le pasó la idea de contarle a Thor su logro, pero luego la emoción de sorprenderlo lo hacia callar.

Tenía miedo de probar y fracasar, pero estaba arto de vivir encerrado. Necesitaba salir, ahora no era solo por él, sino por su querido lobo también. Mirando a Thor dormir, juntó valor y comenzó a recitar un conjuro largo y agotador. Tocó el espejo y las ondas se extendieron, luego todo se calmó y su mano se apartó. Suspiró temeroso, no solo por el riesgo que corría, sino también por temor a salir. ¿A dónde iría una vez afuera? No tenia un hogar, no tenia un lugar al cual ir. Nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo necesitaba. Acobardado, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás aterrado por la idea de salir. Pero al ir hacia atrás, sus pies chocharon contra la bestia blanca. Ésta lo empujo con el asico y Loki sonrió premiándolo con unas palmadas en la cabeza.

–Tú también quieres salir, ¿verdad? –Caminó nuevamente hacia el espejo y observó a su amigo dormir. Quería estar con él. Era lo que mas deseaba. Cerró los ojos, respiró y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Y antes de dar un paso más hacia adelante, agarró a Fenrir y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, saltó hacia el espejo.

Los ojos azules de Thor se abrieron de par en par al ser despertado por un resplandor dorado y verde, y su asombro era mayúsculo al ver una figura junto a su cama. Los segundos pasaron y por momentos creía estar soñando. Se arrastró hacia la figura, y estiró el brazo para intentar tocarla, elevando su mano hacia la mejilla pálida. Y se sobresalto al comprobar que todo era real. Pudo sentir su tacto contra la piel suave y blanca del rostro de Loki.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? Cuestionó saltando de la cama y poniéndose frente a su amigo.

–Sorpresa. –Thor levanto sus manos una vez mas tocando sus negros cabellos, su piel blanca, sus ropas de pieles. Era real. No pudo contenerse más tiempo y se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo delgado de su querido amigo. Al fin lo tenia de frente, al fin lo podía tocar. Largo rato estuvieron abrasados, aferrándose el uno al otro. Sintiendo que sus sueños se hacían realidad. Ambos cayeron a la cama riendo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Al fin Loki supo lo que era una cama, lo que era la calidez de otra persona, lo que era estar en los brazos de Thor, pues una vez acostados, el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura y no lo soltó más, y él, dejó que la calidez lo invadiera, dejándose llevar por el cansancio en el pecho grande de su amigo. Y llenos de dicha, uno junto al otro, se durmieron mientras Fenrir se acurrucaba a los pies de ellos gruñendo envidioso.


End file.
